


Just Friends - A Reddie Songfic

by mseg_21



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern AU, Reddie, Songfic, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mseg_21/pseuds/mseg_21
Summary: It's Eddie and Richie's wedding day and Richie decides to sing a song for his husband. A Jonas Brothers' song was not what he had in mind but he can't deny that the lyrics fit their story so well. While he sings, both him and Eddie think about their love for each other, the moments they had shared together and what is most definitely the happiest day of their lives.This is my first fic ever and as you can see I can't write a summary to save my life, so I'd appreciate it if you gave this a chance <3





	Just Friends - A Reddie Songfic

_There he goes again_  
_the boy I'm in love with_  
_It's cool we're just friends_  
_we walk the halls at school_  
_we know it's casual_  
_It's cool we're just_

Eddie is talking to Beverly when he hears the music start to play, he has his back to the stage but as soon as he recognizes the voice he turns around, confused, because there, playing his guitar and singing what Eddie recognizes as an old Jonas Brothers _'_ song, is Richie.

He doesn _'_ t know what Richie is doing, he never told Eddie he was planning to do anything like this. At first, Eddie thinks this might be a spur-of-the-moment thing, after all, it _'_ s Richie they're talking about _,_ but there _'_ s no way he knew the lyrics to this song beforehand, not with how much he used to mock Ben and Eddie _'_ s obsession with the Jonas Brothers. No, he must have planned this, which means he chose this song for a reason. And as Eddie thinks the lyrics over in his head, he understands why, because this song might as well have been written about the two of them.

_I don't want to lead you on_  
_but the truth is I've grown fond_  


Richie is nervous, of course he is, he never plays his guitar or sings in public, only in front of Eddie and occasionally the other losers. He _'_ s afraid he will forget the words or miss a note on his guitar. Everyone _'_ s eyes are on him, but he chooses to focus on one pair of eyes specifically, the most beautiful brown eyes he _'_ s ever seen. Right now they are wide and watching him intently, he can see Eddie _'_ s is surprised but also amused, so he focuses on that as he keeps on singing.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_  
_falling in love, just you and me_  
_Till the end of time_  
_till I'm on his mind_  
_it’ll happen_

As he sings, Richie thinks back to the time when he and Eddie were just friends and it seems so long ago now. He remembers the moment he realized his feelings for Eddie were more of the romantic sort and how afraid he was, afraid that he was alone in this, that Eddie didn _'_ t feel the same way, afraid that this might ruin his relationship with his best friend.

It took a lot for Richie to understand that wasn _'_ t the case, a lot of late night talks over the phone with Stan and heart to heart conversations with Beverly over cigarettes for Richie to realize that he didn _'t_ have to be afraid because him and Eddie were meant to be and it didn _'_ t matter how long it took them to get together, it was definitely going to happen. _And happen it did_ , Richie thinks, _we_ _'re married now._

_I've been making lots of plans_  
_like a picket fence and a rose garden_  
_I just keep on dreaming_  
_but it's cool cause we're just friends_

Eddie remembers how his mom used to talk about his wedding long before he even knew what marriage really was. She would talk about what Eddie _'_ s bride would be like, a good girl who would listed and do whatever Mrs. Kaspbrak told her to, she would talk about the place the ceremony would take place in, she would even talk about who would and who wouldn _'_ t be invited. She used to say Richie Tozier would most definitely not be invited, she was afraid him and that trashmouth of his would somehow manage to ruin the day. Eddie thinks it _'_ s funny how Richie is here on his wedding day and his mother isn't and he thinks it's even funnier that instead of the good girl his mother used to picture him getting married to, he is actually marrying Richie Tozier. The thought brings a smile to his face.

She also used to talk about other aspects of Eddie _'_ s life like his job (something safe, so that it wouldn't worsen Eddie's illness), his house (close enough to Mrs. Kaspbrak _'_ s house so that she could still see her son). All of her life, Sonia Kaspbrak made plans for his son, but Eddie had plans of his own.

They would often change, one day he would picture himself as a doctor, living in a big city like New York, other days he would picture himself as a teacher in a small town in Maine, but while the details always changed there was one thing that would stay the same and that was the fact that no matter where he went in life or what he did with it, Richie Tozier would be with him, because even back then Eddie couldn't possibly imagine his life without him. _I still can_ _'t_ _, he thinks._

_Small talk on IM_  
_Just one word sentences_  
_it’s cool we're just friends_  
_if I had my way_  
_we’d talk and talk all day_  
_Yeah_

For Richie, a life without Eddie Kaspbrak was a life he didn't want. Even when they were young he knew that, he remembers climbing that old tree next to Eddie's house and falling through his bedroom window one summer day because he missed his Eddie Spaghetti. It had been a week since the last time he saw Eddie, his mother wouldn't let him out of house until he recovered from the fever she claimed he had. Since it was summer, Eddie's window was open and Richie remembers falling through it in a not so graceful manner and scaring Eddie so much he fell out of bed.

Once they were older and they both had cellphones, it was easier for them to talk whenever Eddie _'_ s mom was being extra annoying or when Richie got himself in trouble and wasn _'_ t allowed to leave his room. They would talk on the phone and then, when it was late and they had to keep quiet, they would text until one of them fell asleep, only to do it again the next day. Even when they had seen each other that day, at school or the Barrens or the old arcade, Richie would call Eddie or Eddie would text him, because there was no such thing as _'_ too much _'_ when it came to talking to each other.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_  
_falling in love, just you and me_  
_Till the end of time_  
_till I'm on his mind_  
_it’ll happen_  
_I've been making lots of plans_  
_like a picket fence and a rose garden_  
_I just keep on dreaming_  
_But it's cool cause we're just friends_

Eddie takes his eyes off of Richie for the first time since he started singing and looks around. Everyone is watching Richie and they all seemed to be enjoying his song. He sees Bill holding his camera, the little red light blinking as he records Richie's performance. Eddie wonders how there's still enough battery on that thing seeing as Bill hasn't turn it off since earlier today when he walked into the room where Eddie was getting ready and hit play.

Mike and Ben were with him while Stan and Beverly were with Richie, meanwhile Bill spent the entire morning going back and forth between both rooms while complaining about how none of the others thought of bringing a camera to make it easier for him to document the entire thing. Eddie would try to remind him that he didn't have to go through all the trouble, they had hired a photographer after all, but Bill only stuck his tongue out at Eddie as he left the room once again to go record Richie's hundredth attempt at making a tie knot.

_Thinking about how_  
_we’re gonna say our vows_  
_It's cool we're just friends_  
_He walks down the aisle_

Richie also remembers earlier today, watching Eddie walk down the aisle, bouquet of flowers in his hand and a nervous smile on his face looking as handsome as ever in his black suit, identical to Richie _'_ s but, whereas Eddie was wearing a light pink tie, Richie wore a Hawaiian printed one. It was hard for Richie to convince Eddie to let him wear that tie in particular but Richie threatened to show up wearing a Hawaiian shirt instead and Eddie figured the tie was a good compromise.

He remembers Eddie getting closer, and how the farther down the aisle he walked, the bigger his smile grew. By the time he reached him, his eyes were almost shut with how much he was smiling. _My smile must be twice as big as his, I can feel it, but I sure as hell don_ _'_ _t look as cute as Eds does_ , he had thought.  

_Seeing my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends_

Richie remembers sparing a glance at his friends. They had decided to forgo the whole groomsmen business, seeing as they couldn't choose which of the losers would be on whose side and also because Stan refused to spend the entire ceremony standing on his feet, so they sat on the front row, smiles almost as big as Eddie's and Richie's.

Ben and Beverly were on the right side, Richie _'_ s side and they were holding hands. Richie could already see tear tracks on Ben _'s face_ , _by the end of the day Haystack won_ _'t have any tears left to spare_ _, Richie had thought_ , he couldn _'_ t blame him though, he had been fighting off the tears since he woke up that morning.

Stan was sitting on Eddie _'_ s side, looking as composed as ever. Anyone who didn _'_ t know him well enough would think he wasn _'_ t as excited as the rest of them but Richie could tell by his soft smile just how much it meant to him to watch two of his best friends finally getting married, especially after all those years of pinning and drama and way too much PDA that he had had to endure. Next was Bill, holding his camera in front of his face, hell bent on capturing every single moment on video.

Finally, Richie _'_ s eyes had landed on Mike, he was looking at him and when their eyes met, he winked at him and gave him a thumbs up, which made Richie chuckle softly. Eddie heard this and raised an eyebrow in question, Richie just shook his head and took Eddie _'_ s hand in his and together they had turned to face the minister.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_  
_falling in love, just you and me_  
_Till the end of time_  
_till I'm on his mind_  
_it’ll happen_

Eddie is mouthing the words and his hand is absentmindedly toying with the ring on his finger. The ring that matches Richie _'_ s, the one that will tie them together from that day until the end of time. He can see himself ten, twenty, fifty years from now playing with that same ring, not new and shiny anymore but just as meaningful, watching an older Richie, who will most likely be doing something stupid or embarrassing or both if he's being honest and just falling in love with him all over again.

_I've been making lots of plans_  
_like a picket fence and a rose garden_  
_I just keep on dreaming_  
_but it's cool cause we're just friends_

The song ends, everyone is clapping wildly, Richie thinks he hears Mike whistle but he can _'_ t be sure. Richie bows awkwardly and hops down from the stage, he starts walking towards Eddie, there are tears in both of their eyes and they _'_ re both smiling so big they fear their faces might break.

“I can _'_ t believe you serenaded me with a Jonas Brothers _'_ song” Eddie says.

“Oh, come on, Eds, you know you loved it” Richie replies while wrapping his arms around Eddie.

“I guess it was alright” Eddie says nonchalantly, trying to hide his smile. Richie smirks because they both know Eddie in fact did love it.

“Don't worry Eds, I thought it was cute how much you were swooning over me back there” Richie teases.

“Beep beep, Richie” Eddie says looking down, trying to hide his blush. _God, we_ _'ve_ _been together for years, we're married for God's sake and he can still make me blush_ _, he thinks. “And_ don _'_ t call me that” he adds with a pout.

“Well, how about I call you husband instead?” Richie says this like a joke but then he's overwhelmed with emotion once he realizes that after all these years, he can finally call Eddie Kaspbrak his husband.

When the same realization hits Eddie he gasps and his voice cracks when he answers.

“I think I can live with that” he says while wrapping his arms around Richie _'_ s neck and kissing him.

_Yeah_ , they both think, _I definitely think I can live with that._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!!  
> Leave a comment, kudos or come find me on tumblr at @jem-carstairs-is-perfection <3


End file.
